About You Now
by ILoveBabyV
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends. But when Troy tells Gabriella that he loves her, she freaks out. What will happen when she finds out how she really feels about him? TxG.


**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella are best friends. But when Troy tells Gabriella that he loves her, she freaks out. What will happen when she finds out how she really feels about him? TxG.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical nor the song "About You Now".

**

* * *

**

**About You Now**

Love – what a silly word! I, Gabriella Montez, never thought I'd be in love at such a young age. Much less with my best friend – Troy. He was the popular guy, the basketball captain, he was my best friend. We've known each other for many years and, ever since I met him, we are best friends. The only problem: I am in love with him!

Actually, that's not really the problem, considering that just yesterday he kissed me and confessed his true feelings to me.

**Flashback**

_I was walking through the hallways at East High like I normally do and I spotted my best friend, Troy, slipping a note into my locker. I suddenly got very curious but instantly shrugged it off. _

_As soon as Troy sensed my presence, he turned around and smiled nervously. "Hey Brie!" he greeted. "So, um, how, um, are you today?" he mumbled. _

"_I'm fine Troy" I answered. I about to ask him what was going on, when suddenly the bell rang. _

"_Oh, look at that! I have to go. Ms. Darbus will kill me if I get late to homeroom!" he said hurriedly. "See you later, Gabriella!"_

_I opened my locker and found a note written in a letter I already knew better than my own._

_**Brie, meet me in the park tonight.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Troy**_

_I wondered why he wanted me to meet him in the park. I decided I would figure that out later. I was late to class._

_Later, at night, I dressed up and, when I was sure my mother was sleeping, I sneaked out of the house. It was quite scary to walk all by myself in that time of the night, but Troy had asked me to meet him, and so I would._

_When I got to the park, I instantly saw Troy. He smiled widely as he looked at me and waved his hands, telling me to go over to where he was. He took my hand and looked me in the eyes. I'd never seen so much emotion in his eyes and I was very confused at the moment._

"_Gabriella" he said with an angelic voice. "I have to tell you something" he continued as he intertwined our fingers. "Please don't be mad, it's just something I've wanted to tell you for a very long time."_

"_What is it Troy?" I asked him._

"_Well, I, um, I-" he stuttered. He exhaled deeply "Look, I can't find the words to tell you. So I'm going to show you."_

_I was beyond confused by then. What could've been so hard for him to tell me? We had been best friends our whole lives. We told each other everything._

_And then, he did the most unexpected thing. He kissed me. He freaking kissed me! He put his hand around my waist, pulled me closer to him and kissed me. He kissed with so much passion that I even forgot where I was for a moment. And when I thought he couldn't surprise me more, he spoke._

"_Gabriella Montez, I love you. I love you with my entire heart."_

_I freaked out. He was my best friend! I had never thought about him _that_ way. I didn't know what to say or do. _

_When I finally found my voice, I said the most absurd words ever. "I'm sorry Troy. To me, you're just a friend. I don't love you. I don't think I ever will." I looked into his eyes and I could see disappointment, sadness, hurt and yet, I could see love._

_And then I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I got to my room and threw myself at the bed. And I did the thing any girl would've done in this situation – I cried. I cried my heart out. _

_After some hours, I realized I couldn't sleep. So I started to think. Troy was indeed cute. Scratch that – he was hot! Every girl at East High was in love with him. But I was his best friend. We shouldn't be in love. Or maybe we should? I had to admit, I have had a crush on Troy ever since I laid my eyes on him. But that's all it was – a crush. Oh, was it? Then why do I get butterflies whenever I speak to him? Why do I love being with him? Why do I always go to him when I have a problem? Why does he make me feel safe? Why do I feel different around him? Why do I blush when he compliments me? Why do I smile just by seeing him? Why do I get happy whenever he is happy, no matter if I'm having the worst day ever? OH MY GOD!_

**End of Flashback**

I spent all the night thinking. I had no hours of sleep. But I'm not complaining, no. I realized something important. Something that would change my life forever. Something I should've known earlier.

I was in love with my best friend. I was in love with Troy Bolton!

And I had screwed it all up. I ran away when he told me he loved me. I didn't say anything. I knew I had to fix it. And I had the perfect idea.

Our school's talent show was a week from then. All I had to do was show him I loved him. I warned all of our friends to make sure he went to the talent show. Now, all I had to do was avoid him and pretend I hated him for one week. How could I do that, when what I felt for him was the exact opposite? But I had to do it. I just had to.

Finally, the day of the talent show arrived. So I put on my best clothes and rehearsed my song. It had to be perfect.

"And now ladies and gentleman, give a big round of applause to Gabriella Montez!" someone announced.

I walked to the stage and searched through the audience until I found his face. The face that belonged to the man I was in love with. The face that was looking down with hurt in his eyes.

"Hey everyone! Today I'll be singing a song called 'About You Now'. I dedicate it to my best friend in the world – Troy Bolton – and I mean every single word of it." When I said that, his face shot up and he stared at me with a confused look on his face. And then I started to sing without taking my eyes off Troy.

_Maybe I'm wrong  
You decide  
Should've been strong  
Yet I lied  
Nobody gets me like you  
Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant?  
There was nothing to compare to  
There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel about you  
_  
_Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now_

_I'll bet it takes one more chance  
Don't let our last kiss be our last  
I'm out of my mind just to show you  
I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
Cause I know how I feel about you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now_

_Not a day passed me by  
Not a day passed me by  
When I don't think about you  
And there's no moving on  
Cause I know you're the one  
And I can't be without you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now_

_Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now_

_And I know how I feel about you now  
Yeah I know how I feel about you now_

When I finished the song, all the students erupted with cheers and applause. But I didn't care. Nothing in the world mattered, apart from him. So I went to the chair where Troy was seated and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for responding like that. It was a lie. I didn't know what I really felt about you. But I know now" I smiled at him while saying these words. "And you know what Troy? I am in love with you!" I exclaimed. Then, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion he had kissed me the last time.

"Oh Brie, you have no idea how long I waited for you to say these words! I love you so much!" He grinned at me and, once again, kissed me heatedly.

* * *

**A.N.: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! And don't forget - please review :D**


End file.
